coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9050 (7th December 2016)
Plot Nessa’s startled to wake up and find Roy sitting on her bed, while Cathy’s concerned to realise he’s been sleepwalking. Peter suggests they keep Denise’s disappearance a secret from Ken as it would only distress him but he puts pressure on Daniel to report it to the police. Leanne, Nick and Simon ready to leave for Simon’s counselling session but there’s no sign of Peter. Mary opens a keepsake - a pressed flower. Maria sees Adam out of her flat. A passing Aidan sees them and seethes, realising she spent the night with him. Roy's stressed to hear that he's been sleepwalking. Peter goes with Daniel to the police station where he relates the events on the day that Denise disappeared and what she was wearing at the time. Although distressed, he just about manages to hold on to his emotions. Eva encourages Maria to go out with Adam again and offer to babysit Liam. Norris overhears Erica and Mary discussing Mary's mother. Genuinely concerned, Norris pushes Erica to tell him what she knows. An irate Leanne catches up with Peter and demands to know why he failed to show up. Peter apologises and persuades her of the urgency of Daniel's problems while a jealous Nick watches their exchange intently. Aidan hears about Eva's offer and decides to scupper it by taking her out. Cathy admits to Yasmeen that she's not managed to confront Nessa about her affair with Alan yet. A woman in the Rovers comes on to an amused Peter while he drinks with Daniel. Nick isn't pleased to hear that Leanne didn't take Peter to task. Aidan returns Liam to Maria. As she's in the act of wrapping up the boy's Christmas present of a bike, she grows angry that the surprise is spoiled and asks him to leave. Norris meets Mary as she's finishing work for the day. He pushes her to tell him what's wrong until she breaks and admits that she's looking for her son. Peter gives the woman the brush-off. Nick enters the pub as Peter admits to Daniel that he's only interested in one woman. Mary tells a horrified and sympathetic Norris that when she was fourteen she was raped by a family friend - a minister - and that her mother showed her no sympathy. After her home birth, her mother took the baby from her and left him on the steps of St. Jude's Hospital in Newton-le-Willows where he was found by a nurse named Maureen Nuttall and adopted by her, naming him after the church. Nick confronts Peter, thinking he's talking about Leanne. David takes him away before trouble starts. Mary admits that she wants to find Jude, having seen how Ken's family has gathered round him when they thought his life was in jeopardy. She tells him of her dream of an emotional reunion with Jude but she fears that she'll be rejected and has decided it's safer to stick with her dream instead. Cast Regular cast *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *PC Woodruff - Donnaleigh Bailey *Vicky - Lesley Harcourt Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Back yard *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Bedroom *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel reports Denise as missing; Aidan seethes when he realises that Maria spent the night with Adam; Nessa is startled to discover Roy sitting on her bed; and Norris is stunned when Mary drops a bombshell. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,870,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes